


Makkachin's Day Out

by EpicCj



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Swearing, VictUuri, Victuuri Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicCj/pseuds/EpicCj
Summary: It's date night for Viktor and Yuuri! The couple has asked Yurio to dog-sit Makkachin for the night and the teen had reluctantly agreed. But it seems that Viktor's pooch has other ideas for how the night with Yurio will unfold.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First ever YOI fanfic. Hope ya like it!

Yuri Plisetsky casually flipped through what seemed like the endless channels of the t.v listlessly. There just wasn’t anything on today. And whatever was on the English channels were boring and didn’t appeal to the teenager’s taste. Yuri clicked to a Japanese game show and turned the volume down with a sigh and pulled out his phone. He went onto Instagram and began to scroll down through his feed. Pictures of his rink-mates, friends, and people he followed came and went with a touch of his finger. He stumbled upon one particular picture from Viktor’s account of him and Yuuri together and he stopped. It was taken three minutes ago; the couple was at a restaurant sharing a booth and smiling goofily at the camera. The caption read _‘Моё сердце полно любви <3’_ (My heart is full of love). Yuri gagged. In the comments section, he wrote, ‘You two better bring me back something.’ Not even two seconds went by before he got a reply saying ‘*You* better be watching my dog.”

Oh yeah, that’s right. Yuri looked to where the poodle was on the floor. Makkachin was laying spread eagle on his dog bed with his eyes closed, panting quietly. Yuri poked the pooch with his toe. Makkachin only yawned and turned over.  
“You don’t do much do you.” He asked. No response was given. Yuri rolled his eyes and made his was into the kitchen area, hoping Yuuri and Viktor had something in their refrigerator that was actually good to eat. As soon as he opened the doors, Makkachin jumped up and bounded over to him with his tongue lolling and tail wagging.

“I’m not giving you a thing mutt,” Yuri said pulling out a pint of ice cream from the freezer labeled _‘For Yurio <3’_ and grabbing a spoon. “Viktor said you already ate.” Makkachin began to pout and whine. He placed his head on Yuri’s foot and looked up at him. Yuri put a spoonful of strawberry ice cream into his mouth.  
“Puppy dog eyes don’t work on me dog. You aren’t getting a thing.” That only made Makkachin’s whines louder. He began to paw out the teen’s legs. Yuri had to look away. So maybe puppy eyes do work on him, but he has strict orders from Viktor that Makkachin was done eating for the night. But, the pooch was so damn cute. And the noises were heart-breaking.

Yuri groaned and dug out a heaping spoonful of ice cream and bent down so Makkachin could eat it. The dog wasted no time in devouring the sweet treat.  
“You’re lucky you’re so damn cute.” Yurio grumbled while petting his head gently. “You better not tell Viktor about this” Makkachin licked him with thanks. Yuri smiled and put the rest of his snack away into the freezer. When he was done, he made his way back to the couch where he flopped down and pulled his phone back out again. He played Rolling Sky for about a half an hour before he rage quit and fell asleep.

He woke up groggily to the sound of scratching. He looked over to the door to see that Makkachin was pawing at the front door. The boy groaned and made his way over to him.  
“What are you doing stupid dog.” He inquired. Makkachin turned to look at him, still pawing at the door.  
“”You want to go outside?” The poodle barked in reply. Yurio sighed and went to retrieve his shoes.  
“This is why cats are better.” He grumbled to himself. “They take care of themselves and aren’t much of a hassle.” Back at the door, Makkachin had begun to bounce around excitedly as he waited for the door to open.  
“Jeez, will you chill out? There isn’t anything special to do out here.” Yuri said swinging the door open. The two were met with a chilly breeze when they stepped outside. Yuri hugged himself and looked down at the dog.  
“What the hell are you waiting for?” He asked. “Go do you business.” That was all Makkachin needed before he barked and scampered away into the yard.  
“And hurry up!” He called. But Makkachin was already off doing his business. Through the crack in the door, Yuri heard his phone’s ringtone going off. He groaned and pushed the door aside and made his way over to the couch to where his phone was resting.

“What did you two get me.” Yuri said, not bothering with a greeting.  
“Yurio, of I told you it wouldn’t be that much of a surprise now would it?” Viktor replied. The way he spoke, you could practically hear the grin through the receiver.”  
“I don’t care for surprises." Yuri said curtly. “I want food.”  
“Fine. Yuuri bought you some cinnamon rolls. They’re so _vkusno_!”  
“Cinnamon rolls? He could have done better.” Yurio bit the inside of his cheek and sat on the arm of the couch. “Just make sure that little piggy doesn’t eat them.”  
“Hey.” Yuuri whined whined from the other end. Of course that stupid Viktor’s on speaker phone Yuri thought.

“Anywayyyyy,” Viktor began. “How’s my Makkachin?”  
“Fine.” Yuri deadpanned.  
“Did you see the strawberry ice cream we left you Yuuri?” Yuuri asked with a slight giggle in his voice.  
“Yeah. Thanks for that I guess.” The teenager began to examine his fingernails. Yuuri started to laugh and Yuri could even hear Vikor laugh too.  
“You didn’t give any to Makkachin did you?”The older man asked lightly. Yuri looked towards the door.  
“No.” He lied.  
“Good.” Viktor breathed. “Makkachin tends to get really hyper after he eats ice cream; he starts to run around and starts gnawing on things. One time he tried to escape the house. That crazy _schenok_.” Yuri froze.  
“He what?” He asked. Yuri began to slowly walk back over to the front door as Viktor talked.  
“Yeah it was crazy. Took him a couple of hours to calm down. Safe to say I don’t give him ice cream that much anymore. Especially at night.” Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat when he opened the door all the way. He immediately dropped the phone. Makkachin wasn’t in the yard. Makkachin wasn’t anywhere in sight.  
“Yurio?” Viktor called. “Yurioooo? Yuuri I think Yurio hung up on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Words not translated:  
> Vksuno-Tasty  
> schenok-Puppy
> 
> Like and review please! I'd love to hear from you :3


	2. Chapter Two

Yuri ran around everywhere looking for Makkachin. But he couldn’t find him anywhere. He frantically ripped through everything in the house, ran up and down the street numerous times, and screamed the poodle’s name at the time of his lungs, earning a sore throat and strange looks from bystanders. When Yuri, ran back to the house, he grabbed his phone and collapsed from exhaustion, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He held up his phone and called the first person that he knew could help.

 

“Hello?” The voice answered.

“Otabek!” Yuri said out of breath. “I..I lost the stupid...dog.”

“You what?” Otabek’s voice sounded tired, he had probably been sleeping.

“Makkachin!” Yuri exclaimed hysterically. “I lost Makkachin!”

“Viktor’s poodle right?” Otabek asked with a yawn.

“I swear to God Bekka I have a lost dog on my hands and if you’re the friend you say you are you will help me before I die in a few hours from Viktor killing me.” Yuri growled out.

“Okay, calm down. Where was the last place you saw him.”

“Outside in the yard! I went inside to go answer my phone and when I came back he was gone!”

“I wonder why he would just wander off like that. Maybe he saw a squirrel or something.” Yuri’s frustration only grew with Otabek’s constant calmness. Now wasn’t the time to be calm! Makkachin was God knows where, and Yuri had no idea when Viktor and Yuuri were going to be back. Yuri still had flashbacks to the first time he saw Nikiforov in full rage mode. It was not a pretty sight.  


“Yuri, are you still there?” Otabek’s voice registered from the other end of the line.

“What? Yeah. Fuck Bekka I have no idea where this dog could be.” Yuri groaned.

“Have you told Viktor?”

“ARE YOU INSANE?” Yuri screeched. “HE’LL MURDER ME!”

“He’ll be upset with you if you don’t tell him Yuri.” Otabek reasoned. “I think you need to tell him.”

“Yeah that’s not going to happen.”

“Yuri, I can’t do much in this situation because of my location.” Otabek said. Yuri frowned and stared at the ceiling.

“You could come over here.” He offered. Otabek was quiet. Then he spoke calmly.

“Yuri you know I can’ just do that. I don’t have the free time to fly to Russia.”

“Fly to Japan then. I’m here for two month with those two idiots. You can come stay with us, they won’t mind. Their house is big enough for all of us to fit.” Yuri offered. He hated how he sounded so desperate. It made him sound weak, and Yuri Plisetsky was not weak.

“Yuri, I...can’t. You know that.” Otabek spoke slowly, sensing Yuri’s distress. “I’ll see you in the summer like we spoke of.” Yuri didn’t answer him. He didn’t know how to answer him.

“I’m sorry Yuri.” Otabek said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them, only for it to quickly return. Yuri hung up. He didn’t want to hear apologies. He wanted to see Otabek. He hasn’t seen the Kazakhstani boy in so long, and summer seems like so far away. Yuri shook his head.

“I need to focus on finding that stupid dog.” He told himself. Yuri got off the floor and brushed himself. Grabbing the spare house keys and his phone, Yuri pulled his hoodie over his head, locked the front door and began the search for Makkachin.

 

* * *

 

Makkachin rested his head in the lap of a young female human happily as she gave him pieces of her biscuit. He knew this human, she lived two houses down from his own humans. She was nice to him, always having a treat for him to eat. Makkachin really liked the human girl’s biscuits. She pet him nice and gently too.The feeling of her hand gliding back and forth across his back made him feel so calm and happy. It’s just like his own humans do!

“Here Makkachin, here’s the last piece of biscuit for you.” The girl said, holding her hand out as the poodle ate it out of her palm. She giggled and and scratched behind his ears.

“Such a sweet dog.” Makkachin barked happily. He liked being called a good dog.

 

Makkachin got up and stretched himself out, shaking his body in the process.

“Oh, are you going home now Makkachin?” He licked the girl’s cheek and began to trot away.

“Wait, Makka-chan, home’s this way!” He heard the girl call But he was already on the move. Makkachin made his way to where a lot of humans were gathered. The humans would walk around talking to each other and eating food or making music and singing. Makkachin wanted food. He wanted it badly. It smelled so good! He trotted up to a smaller group of humans eating what his grey furred human calls _kolbasa._ He looks up at them and pouts and whines. They say something that sounds like how his black furred human talks sometimes.

 

The female human of the group smiles and tosses him a piece of her food. Makkachin scarfs it down. He looks at her male human. He pets Makkachin’s head and tosses him another. Makkachin eats it happily and licks his hand. Makkachin is happy. The female human gives more of her food, pets him on the head, and her and her group of humans walk away. Makkachin eat the remaining _kolbasa_ and begins on his way again. He weaves through human's legs, eating food dropped on the ground. He doesn’t mind. If his grey furred owner were here he would not be happy and Makkachin would get in trouble. But that human isn’t here right now so he won’t get in any trouble.

 

When Makkachin stopped to stare at a table that had the most amazing smelling meats, he heard his name being called. He looked around to see where it was coming from. He spotted the familiar short yellow furred human calling out  to him. Makkachin turns around because the smell of those meats made him slobbery profusely. A human from behind the table turned around to see Makkachin, staring.

He said something he couldn’t understand. Makkachin continued to stare. The human snapped his fingers and said something again. Makkachin let his tongue loll and he began to pant softly. The human made a noise, then ripped off a piece of meat and threw it on the ground. Makkachin immediately ate it up. He looked back at the human, panting again in hopes for more food. The human made another noise and tore off a bigger piece of meat and tossing it to Makkachin. Makkachin caught it in his mouth and ate it happily. He barked his thanks and moved on, forgetting all about the yellow furred human still calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russians word not translated:  
> Kolbasa-Sausage 
> 
> My headcanon is that Makkachin knows both Russian and English since its canon that Viktor and Yuuri speak to each other in English. Just makes sense :p
> 
> Next/Final chapter will hopefully be up by tomorrow so stay tuned!
> 
> P.S Idk what's going on with this double notes at the end of the chapter thing, but hopefully it's either not there or doesn't cause you guys any trouble. So sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

“I will show you this one more time,” Yuri hissed through gritted teeth. He held up his phone with  a picture of Makkachin on it to a group of men. “Have you seen, this dog.” He sounded out slowly, pointing to the phone. One of the men squinted and leaned closer to the screen while another just shrugged. The man squinting straightened himself out and shook his head.

“No dog here.” He said, his thick Japanese accent cutting through broken english. Yuri groaned and pressed on. There was a festival that was going on and it was huge; bigger than the ones Yuri has ever seen in Hatsetsu the other times he’s been here. He had to admit though, the food smelled amazing and the music was very lively. It kept the atmosphere light and happy and everyone seemed to be having a great time. Except for Yuri. Makkachin was still missing, and Viktor and pork cutlet bowl would be home God knows when. Yuri took a deep breath, checking his phone.10:25 pm. The boy sighed and pressed on. That goofy dog couldn’t have gone that far. Right?

 

Near a food stall selling various meats, Yuri could have sworn he saw Makkachin.

“Makkachin!” He called, pushing his way through crowds. The dog turned its head for a split second before refocusing on the food. It was definitely him.

“Makkachin you stupid dog!” Yuri yelled. Makka didn’t turn around this time, instead scarfing down something the man at the table gave him. A group of kids walking slowly were in the way of getting to the poodle. They were taking their time chatting and laughing with each other annoyingly loud. Yuri did his best to keep his composure but his patience was growing thin.

“Yuuri, hey Yuuri!” A voiced called. The boy looked around to where the familiar voice was coming from. Then he saw him. 

“Yuuri come see this!” Viktor called again. The japanese Yuuri appeared from a crowd and made his way the other man. They started chatting with one another and Yuri chose that chance to get the hell out of there. If either of them had turned around at that moment, they would have seen him. And to make matters worse, Makkachin was gone by the time Yuri made it to the meat stall. He banged his head against the post of the stall in irritation.

“Don’t hit my stall little girl.” The man behind the table said glaring at him.

“Little girl?! Yuri exclaimed, ears growing hot in anger. “I’m a boy idiot!” The vendor just shrugged.

“Don’t hit my stall.”

“Where’d that dog go.” Yuri growled ignoring the man’s previous remark.

“Was that your dog?” The man asked easing up on his gaze.

“Technically, so where’d he go.”

 

The man threw his thumb over his shoulder. 

“Dog ate something else from the booth next to me and then made his way on outta here  through the gates.The little runt.” He informed. 

Yuri nodded and hurried over to the big gates that allowed people to enter and exit the town’s square.

“Makkachin!” He called before running down the busy sidewalk. “Makkachin!”

“Excuse me, young sir?” Yuri turned around to see an older lady making her way toward him.

“Can I help you find someone?”

“I’m not looking for a person.” Yuri replied dismissively, about to leave the woman and continue to search. 

“Not a person?” She repeated, her japanese accent thick. “Then what are you looking for?” Yuri let out a rather irritated sigh.

“A dog.”

“A dog?”

“A dog!”

“I see.” The woman adjusted her glasses on her nose. “Is your dog brown?”

“Wait, have you seen him?” Yuri asked almost knocking the woman over as he leaned in toward her.

 

“Was he big and brown?” She asked with a soft smile.

“Yeah that’s him! Where is he? Where’d he go?!” Yuri exclaimed.

“I’ll show you.” The woman held out a recyclable bag. 

“The hell is this for.” Yuri looked down at the bag uninterested.

“You and I will be going the same way your pup went, so carry this bag for me. My store is down the street and on the way you might find him.” The woman placed the bag of what seemed like groceries into the teen’s hands. Yuri scowled thrusting it back her way.

“I’m not your errand boy old hag!” He protested. “Your hands are free, carry your own damn junk!”

“Old hag?” She repeated eyeing Yuri in a way he couldn’t place. 

“Just tell me where my dog went.”

The woman picked up her grocery bag and scratched her head with a free hand. 

“I’m sorry. The whereabouts of your dog has slipped my mind, being old and all. My apologies hun.” She smiled innocently. The Russian boy didn’t have time for this. He snatched the bag from her hands and glared daggers. The woman kept her smile.

“Ah, my memory has returned! This way.” 

 

The woman led him down a row of stores that seemingly had no end.

“How long is it till we get to your place?” Yuri growled impatiently, still looking around to see if he could spot Makkachin.

“Just a little further.” The woman assured. They stopped at the last store.

“Home sweet home!” The woman smiled, unlocking the door and taking the bag from Yuri.

“Thank you dear. Let me put my things down and I can help you look for your dog some more.” She patted his cheek. Yuri loved away from her touch. She chuckled and went inside.

Yuri let out a sigh and looked to the sky. Overhead a plane flew in the starry sky, making it look like a shooting star.

 

A bark caught his attention, and his blonde hair moved as he swung his head to the source of the sound. A man who was walking his dog, allowed the pet to bark at a stray cat who scurried away. Makkachin is afraid of cats. Yuri remembers a time when Makkachin met one of his cats Lana. Lana didn’t appreciate the dog’s whimpering and sniffing and whacked his nose with a hiss. Yuri had been proud his little  _ kotenok _ . 

“Stupid Makkachin,” Yuri hissed under his breath. Yuri tried calling for the dog again, but all he got was strange looks from people and the dog from before barked back at him.

 

Behind him, the shop’s door opened and the woman stepped out with a smile.

“You ready to look?” Yuri blew strands of his hair out of his face.

“You took forever.” He chided, beginning to walk away. He heard laughter from the woman behind him but he chose to ignore it. The two searched for a long time. Yuri checked his phone and it read 12:33. It was getting so late. The two  looked everywhere they could, in stores and buildings, in places where the dog was known to go sometimes, even asking people if they had seen him.

  
“I think it might be time to call the authorities.” The woman offered. Yuri shook his head. That was a bad idea, cause then Viktor would have to get involved. That was something Yuri was terrified to think of.

“Hey look up there!” Someone shouted. The pair turned to where the shouts were coming from. More people came over and to see what the commotion was. Yuri wished he hadn’t looked up. Makkachin was on top of a building's scaffolding, licking a billboard with ice cream on it.

“Is...Is that your dog?” The woman asked Yuri in shock. Yuri didn’t respond, instead pushing through the crowd to get in front. 

“MAKKACHIN!” He screamed. The dog paused his licking to look down. He barked happily when he say Yuri.

“MAKKACHIN GET DOWN!” Yuri screamed again. Makkachin barked again and started to lick the billboard again.

 

A policeman came over to Yuri and asked him something in Japanese. Yuri ignored him and continued to yell upwards. The policeman tapped him and repeated himself.

“I don’t speak japanese!” Yuri growled. The policeman yelled something back.

“He asked if that was your dog.” The woman from before informed, looking from the pod back to the two men.

“Tell him it is.” Yuri said looking back up. Makkachin had moved positions to lick another part of the billboard. The police pointed to Makkachin and said something. 

“He said how do we get him down.” The woman translated. Yuri thought for a second, then looked around for what he needed. He ran over to a man who was eating a sausage  shish kabob. He snatched it and ran back over to the policeman and the woman.

“Makka! I have sausage!” He called in Russian. Makkachin barked and began to climb down the scaffolding carefully. Yuri and the gathering crowd was dumbstruck as they watched Makkachin climb down the beams of wood and metal carefully.

 

Once on the ground, Makkachin bounded over to Yuri and at the shish kabob in only a couple of bites. When he was finished, he looked up at Yuri contently, licking his hand for affect.

“You are a piece of work.” Yuri said to him in russian. Makkachin barked back. The crowd was beginning to disperse, a couple of people stay behind to ask if mammachi was alright. Everyone left after a while, leaving only Yuri, Makkachin, the woman, and the policeman standing together. The policeman left after asking a ew more questions.

“Well that was an adventure.” The woman said with a tired smile. Yuri looked down at the dog who stared back up at him.

“Yeah.” His phone vibrated in his pocket, distracting him from the woman baby talking the poodle. 

 

**_Idiot_ **

 

_ Yuuri and I are heading home Yurio~ _

 

Yuri stared at his phone. He reread the words over and over and over again. He didn't bother to reply. Instead shoving his phone in his pocket and starting to run as fast as he could.

“Young man?” The woman called n confusion.

“Come on Makka!” He called. The dog barked and began to run alongside him. At the pace they were going, it didn't take to long to get back to the house. The car wasn't in the driveway which was a wonderful sign. Yuri unlocked the front door and slammed it shut behind him. He slumped against the door, his entire body shaking as he tried to catch his breath. Makkachin had disappeared into the kitchen the second they got in.

“Greedy dog.” Yuri mumbled. He made his way over to the couch and flopped down his breath returning to normal. Makkachin bounce in, climbing on top of the teen and licking his cheek.

“Don’t lick me with your dirty tongue dog.” Yuri scolded. But it was half hearted and Makkachin didn't listen anyway.

 

The front door unlocked and Yuuri and Viktor entered chatting lightly.

“Makkachin!” Viktor exclaimed happily. The dog jumped off Yuri and ran into his owner’s arms.

“Silly  _ sobaka,  _ you’re still awake?” The man smiled kissing Makkachin’s head. Yuuri shrugged his jacket  off, and laid it on the back of the couch.

“How was your night Yurio?” He asked sweetly. Yuri just groaned. 

“We have your treat.” Viktor said from his place on the floor. Yuuri handed the boy a small bag that smelled strongly of cinnamon and honey. Yuri accepted the bag and looked in.

“You didn’t eat any of it did you pig?” He asked.

“Yurio be nice yeah?” Viktor scolded with a whack to the head with one of his leather gloves. Yuri just shrugged and pulled out a bun, taking a bite. Makkachin came over and started to beg quietly.

 

Yuri sighed.

“You really are a piece of work.” He said with a rare smile and ripped off a piece for the pooch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian words translated:  
> kotenok-kitten  
> sobaka-dog


	4. Epilougue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: RUSSIAN TRANSLATED (as best as possible XD)

_~A few months later in St.Petersburg~_

* * *

 

Yuri was leaning against the wall of the rink talking with Georgi, Mila, and Yuuri Katsuki when it happened. Viktor had approached calm as ever.

“Yuri.” He said. Both Yuris turned to look at the man at the same time. Yuri arched an eyebrow at him.

“What.” He asked. Viktor held out his phone to the boy. What was on the screen made him pale.

“Yurio?” Yuuri asked worriedly. Viktor held up a hand to his husband.

“Yuri,” He said again, his tone dangerous. “Why was my dog on top of a building?” Yuri didn’t dare take his eyes off the screen. He knew better than to look into those icy blue eyes when Viktor got mad. No _beyond_ mad. The other three leaned in and looked at the contents of the phone after no one had said anything. Each sharing a look of dread and shock.

 

When the blonde didn’t answer, Viktor leaned in closer.

“Why was my dog on top of a building Yuri?” He repeated, his calm words held venom that everyone in earshot could hear.

“I..” Yuri started, but immediately closed his mouth. Viktor was _pissed_. Even if Yuri were to tell the truth, the older man was going to kill him. His death was inevitable. Yuuri had come over and held Viktor’s arm.

“Vik, calm down it’s okay.” He tried to reason.

“No my dear Yuuri, it most definitely is not okay. Makkachin could have died.” Viktor didn’t take his eyes of the shaking blonde.

“I know but he didn’t, and Makka’s okay.”

 

“U vas yest' tri sekundy, prezhde chem ya ub'yu tebya.” Viktor growled.

“Viktor..” Yuuri tried again. Georgi had rushed over and held his other arm.

“Yuri. Run.” Mila advised. The boy didn’t hesitate to bolt away. Viktor shrugged both men off and ran after him.

“Viktor!” Yuuri called running after them followed by the two other skaters. The group had run all around the rink, ignoring Yakov’s loud scolding that echoed throughout the building.

 

Viktor chased Yuri outside and was hot on his tail the entire time. Mila, Georgi and Yuuri had all given up running after them, but still followed the pursuit. Each tiredly calling Viktor to leave Yuri alone.

“I’M SORRY!” Yuri had shouted when Viktor had chased him out into the street.

“YA SOBIRAYUS' UBIT' TEBYA!” Viktor had screamed as he tackled Yuri into the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian words translated:
> 
> U vas yest' tri sekundy, prezhde chem ya ub'yu tebya.-You have three seconds to run before I kill you.
> 
> YA SOBIRAYUS' UBIT' TEBYA!- I am going to fucking kill you!
> 
>  
> 
> Don't mess with Viktor's baby X3
> 
> So sorry for not updating sooner! I got swept up in the holidays and hadn't had the chance to update. I hope everyone had a good break! Happy New Year! And thank you to everyone who pressed the kudos button and commented. I loved reading you thoughts~

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Words not translated:  
> Vksuno-Tasty  
> schenok-Puppy
> 
> Like and review please! I'd love to hear from you :3


End file.
